That is Why
by Cassie515
Summary: This is not what I really think happend, but it is interesting. A story on why Inutaishou likes humans and a particular liking to a Lady. Some thing happens to Inutaishou that is very odd and strange!
1. Thoughts before & now

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own anything else that might be connected to this fan fiction. I also don't own the song "I want to Spend my life time loving you" by Tina Arena. PLEASE DON'T THINK THAT!

OK peeps! This is my first fan fiction! I am so excited! I didn't know how to! And as I am righting this I still don't know so……….. Yea. : I This is not really how I think they met, but it is interesting to moi. Also, it's something to write about and a new concept. PLEASE forgive my sp (spelling)

That is Why

He was the most ruthless demon. He cared for anything, but humans. He had a son who in human years 10.

His ex-mate A.K.A Sesshomaru's mother passed away trying to visit an old friend who was fatally injured in a battle with a dragon named Ryoukotse and she was killed coming back. Killed by a bunch of demons that she did defeat, but in return she had received a blow that ended her rain. Sesshomaru was only a very young pup at the time. Therefore didn't remember much of her.

Though he didn't remember her that much. After that he got quieter and started acting like a tough guy. He certainly took his training more seriously. Inutaishou suspected it was, because he used to play a game with his wife when she was is heat and would get moody, that she was beating him up. And he would pretend that she was about to kill him. And this was a normal thing that Sesshomaru would see. Maybe, just maybe he thought he thought that she was as strong he would pretend. She was actually really strong and could do some serious damage, but he was stronger. So any ways…………………………

He didn't really think about the past though. He was now the Lord of the Western Lands of Japan. He trained everything, guarded his lands, prepared his son, kept a reputation, put food on the table, went to meetings and gatherings of sorts, did paper work (sometimes), and some how, out of all of that he always had time on his hands. He spent a lot of time with his son. He loved Sesshomaru, but would be damned if he were to say that.

He LOVED to give Sesshomaru a hard time. In a funny way though. He was very serious with him most of the time though. He and Sesshomaru shared a bond of detesting humans. The way how they were so pitiful, lowly, stupid, and everything else that could be hated rapped up in one weak Bag-O-Flesh. He showed Sesshomaru personally how pathetic they were and how easy it can be to either make them give you what you want or have fun with them. There was only one thing that he would not tolerate and that was rape. Setsuko (ex-mate) was raped when she was a little girl. Plus it was wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………

'Sesshomaru is getting strong, but not as strong as me though'

_Sesshomaru had charged at his father and tries to push his father's sword out of his hands._

'He is trying too much to just defeat me. _Ha! Like he can do that!_ So much that he is not even concentrating on what he is doing again'

_Inutaishou steps forward then slides to the right getting behind Sesshomaru's back and punches him real hard in the head _(like what Inuyasha does to Shippo all the time).

"I thought you said you were going to fight me seriously" Sesshomaru said in an icy cold annoyed voice.

"You were doing it again"

_Sesshomaru gets a slightly annoyed face._

"Why is it you desire so much power? You have to think about what you are doing in the battle not the prize."

"I will do so Father"

_They had gone out traveling in the woods and to cheek –up on everything. Sense nothing seemed out of place they decided to do a little bit of practicing. The sun was starting to set. They had decided to spend a week or three out. Their camp was about 15 kilos away and a pig was roasting._

"Sesshomaru I think we are done racing the moon done racing the moon and catching the wind………"

"Riding the night to the end." Sesshomaru finished his father's words. And together they headed back for camp.


	2. Practice with live bait

I don't own Inuyasha or anything that you guys may think that I am referring to or Madeleine. So……………. Yea! Any Blah

Baby-Jayde: Thank You! You're the first person to ever review moi! Happy thank you! Also I am reading your fiction so I hopw you Update soon!

Now! On with the show!

**Chapter 2**

Inutaishou and his kin were sitting on there mats across from each other with the fire between them. They had finished eating a bore. They thought they should eat so they wouldn't have to do it in a week or so (that and they were also bored _'moi: we all know how that feels'_).

It was a nice and quiet night. The clouds were covering up all of the sky. It was easy to tell though that it was way past midnight. There camp was in this tiny clearing with the trees circling it. They had lost count how many days they had been out.

_Something is not right_.

They heard some rustling in the far off bushes about 5 kilos away. It was some humans. For being so far in the west it was some what impressive, that they were so far away from the nearest human village, yet they have not already been killed.

"Shall we 'help' them Sesshomaru?" Inutaishou asked sarcastically.

"It's up to you Father" Sesshomaru wasn't really in the mood to get up from where he was sitting and hall his ass over just to kill a couple of mortals.

Sesshomaru POV:

_Father always wants to go after these types of things. I admit it is fun, but to have to go out of our way to kill them. I almost feel sorry for them once in a while._

_Father really likes to slowly kill them nice and slow. When I was little and had noticed this before I had asked him why. He got a little wicked grin on his face and told me. He told me that one, he likes to see there face, two, he likes to lessen the human population, and three he tries to keep track of how high of a price they will offer to save their pathetic little lives._

_At first I thought that was mean, but I didn't tell him that. I would appear weak to him. Now I don't really care. Most of them have it coming to them any way. Plus now Father is letting me have fun with the mortals and I do have to admit that it is fun._

_My game is trying to kill all of them at once, as quick as possible so, they won't know what hit them, or trying them one at a time. Either way Father says it's more fun to make them suffer._

………………………………………………………………………………...

"I want you to take these humans on. This time though, I want you to kill them nice and slow. Work your fingers some more like I showed you in training with those practice demons." Inutaishou ordered his son.

Sesshomaru got up.

"As you wish, Father"

He cracked his knuckles and his eyes grew a deadly crimson red. In an elegant, graceful, movement they moved off to the humans.

It was a group of soldiers. By the looks of it they had gone out from the local human village and left to "slay the demons" and then had gotten themselves lost with there poor inferior tracking and sense of where they are (moi: take my Dad for example).

There were probably an easy 20 or more.

They walked up to where Sesshomaru was standing.

"Hay! You!" bellowed the, what looked like the leader.

"Who are you? State your name!"

"Keh. Who do you think you are? Acting like you own this land, when you can't even help yourself." Sesshomaru said in his cold voice

Humans "GRRRRR"

"You will rue saying that! Get him!"

All at once the warriors charged at him with their swords held up high and yelling their battle cries.

Sesshomaru charged at them. (moi: like in that quick swish move he does in the anime like, like, like, like, like, in episodes 4 & 5 !).

One by one he killed them off with his own hands. He didn't really like doing this, because then after words there was the stink of blood all over his hands.

He was having fun with this though. No one would be able to tell though with his blank face (his eyes are still growing red though).

He was trying to make this quick but slow enough for Inutaishou to enjoy and not be sore with him.

Mean while in back, Inutaishou was leaning against a tree.

Inutaishou POV:

_He is doing it again! He is making it too quick. Even though the mortals are suffering it's not enough pain._

_I know the scent of blood irritates his nose, but he needs to get use to it. It will help him if someone tries to over power him with some type of scent thing._

_He does seem like he is having fun though. 'heheh.' I wish I could have my way with these mortals too, but he needs some more experience. Still …_

The wind blew. Inutaishou noted there were a few more humans off a little distance.

Sesshomaru could easily defeat these humans (the ones he is dealing with now) and what's a couple of humans anyways?

He was going to have his fun with these new guys.

He left Sesshomaru with out even a second glance and headed for his new pray.

End of this chapter!

Ok guys! I am sorry if this may have taken a while, but I have a good reason.

It is summer vacation.

I am in Atlanta (doesn't live in Atlanta)

I am with family that I see pretty much every 3 years.

So yea! Thanks! PLEASE R & R!


	3. An unknown of one unknown

I don't own Inuyasha or any of that jazz. It's all Rumiko Takahashi's fault. lol.

THANK YOU! People who have been giving me reviews you are what keep me writing!

………………………………………………………………………………...

Inutaishou went on. It was a little further than he had expected.

When he came up to the humans he saw about one or three normal humans. Then he saw 5 monks and then something else. It was like she was a priestess, but she was really old, and didn't wear the normal red and white. She in fact was wearing a dark green kimono with leaves on it, she had gray hair and a raspy voice. However, the way they were walking with her and the way how they treated her just like a priestess.

Oh well he didn't care. He was to into hearing there screams ASAP that he didn't really care.

He came charging at them. Killing them off one by one. The monks put up a little fight, but that just made things even more fun for him.

He had not finished off the priestess yet. He had seen her face though and looked like an old friend had jumped out at her and was just trying to annoy her.

It was starting to annoy him.

When he was done with the others which he had taken his sweet time with her turned to the women. He was about to strike her down when she started talking….

"Demon, why is it that you cause us harm?"

"………………."

"Do ye wish to rid this world of mortals such as my self?"

"I kill them off, but more keep on coming. Besides, it's so much fun."

"But what if you were on the other side of the mirror?"

"Well, I don't think I will be learning that in this life time, old hag."

"We will see about that." The old women said in a calm voice.

"what do you mean by tha……"Inutaishou was caught off at the very end.

The women had all of the sudden pulled out a clay jar out of no where and was throwing some kind of dust at him that then turned into liquid when it touched his skin.

She first threw it directly at his eyes. He was blinded.

He tried to grab her, but she kept on throwing more, which stopped him from attacking her. For every time it hit him it burned his skin, more of a burn than he had ever felt. A burn even he, Inutaishou, could not stand. This was a first.

It was like she had made this just for his demise. It wasn't the first time though some body had gone out of there way to kill him. Plus, how would she have known he would be in this neck of the woods. It just didn't feel like she was waiting for him so this can't be a trap

'Damn that wench! She will pay for this! In all my centuries of learning and teaching about poisons I have never encountered such one as this. Damn. My eyes and!'

Finally it got to the point where he was not able to move. Even if he wanted to get away he couldn't. The concoction had made his body numb.

Inutaishou could no longer see too.

Then he felt spraying. As if someone was spraying him with mist, he felt a strong tingling in his body, and then he felt a hug thump in his heart. His heart beat started speeding up. So quick he couldn't even count his heart beat. Then he started getting dizzy. He fell to the floor still conscious. He tried opening his eyes. The last thing he saw was they wench knelling down next to him with eyes of care?

He didn't have any more time to think about it. He went into a deep sleep.

**Thank you soooooo much! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!**

**Baby-Jayde: Domo arigato! Please update your fan fiction soon!**

**And thank you other people who are reading this Cassie1's ff!**


	4. Father and Son ponder

**First for some normal business: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!**

**Second! Then I want to thank all of these great people who have been giving me reviews and have read this! THANK YOU!**

**Shonuff64: I am going to get it so that there will be some of him in it. However this is going to be mainly an Inutaishou fic. Thankies and Update soon!**

Sesshomaru finished off the rest of the humans. He had noted that his father had wondered off.

The wind blew in the air.

He could not smell his fathers scent. This was not good.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air lifting his head up and taking a bigger whiff. His father would never have let him do that: _it was improper_.

He did understand that, but it was a bad habit he had gotten as a young one.

'After that round……' he thought trying to change the subject 'it really was not to bad giving them a slow painful death. Slowly from time to time he had been starting to really not care and thinking it was a waist of time, but now it was getting fun.'

He was really now starting to wonder where his Lord father was. Maybe this is a test.

It all made sense now.

_This is what his father meant by new ways of training, but was he suppose to do what he had always been taught to do when he was little; to go home and let the commanding officers know or to be a man about it; try to survive with out any ones help._

_Maybe he will send some demons or real ones to battle him._

_Maybe._

Mean while Inutaishou lay unconscious. The old hag had really done a number on him...

He lay there for two nights as far as he could tell. But where he was he had no clue…….. It felt like his body was in a million pieces………….

'Wait! What ever happened to Sesshomaru?'

_I left him all alone. He must be worrying………. No wait. This is my son, Sesshomaru we are talking about; he doesn't show emotions and would not worry. He is to strong to do that! I am hopeful he will just go homeand not look for me. I don't want him to see his old man in this shape. He should be fine no matter what._

It was time for him to stop worrying about his son now. He grabbed the ground and felt sheets?

_This is not good at all! I can move a little, but why do I feel so incredibly weak. I feel as if I wanted to I could maybe get up and walk home, but my strength is so inferior now! What the hell is going on!_

_Maybe Sesshomaru found me and took me back. I will never hear the end from him about this ordeal._

Inutaishou finally decided to open his eyes.

He was in some sort of house…………. It looked like………

'Oh Shit!' he thought.

He was in a mortal's castle!

_They must have run across me and saw who I was. Then deciding to take my remains. Thinking I was dead._

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice


	5. Enemy or Clueless

**Yes! I am very aware right now that no one is reading this ff. But if I can finish this then I will just feel that I am a better person and that I can do another one that is more interesting and funner for moi! Ok so sorry I have been doing all these updates and then get on people for not updating on theirs but oh well.**

**Thank YOU! Baby Jayde! & Beautihul Miko!**

Inutaishou looked up it was a female mortal.

"he's coming to." The woman barked; notifying the other people that were apparently around her.

Inutaishou sat up abruptly with a plan in his mind.

_Ok, so they maybe mortals, but no way is this, Inutaishou going to be captured, by a bunch of mortals from doing nothing! If I can at least get away from them or make a quick run from them I can get my bearing and try to find a proper place to heal. I will damage as many as I can in the process. Then once I am better I can come back and get my pride/ vengeance back. _

He tried getting up, but the woman just pushed him back down (moi: rape! Jk.) I few other men he could see came around. Looking down at him in concern?

"Is he Ok, priestess?" a mortal man asked who was wearing what looked like armor that had been slightly used.

"He should be fine. He is at least conscious now. It's a good thing you found him in time, or else he could have been killed by one of the many demons of the western lands."

_What is she talking about! I am a demon! And what should they be so concerned about? Why are they not running away from me or trying to kill me? Are they in allegiance with the wench who did this to me in the first place!_

Inutaishou's vision was clear now, but not as good as it always had been. It was as good as it was going to get though.

He could now see that he was in a medical wing room thing or what ever humans called these things. There were prisms of light coming in from the windows. The bed he was resting in was very clean and white.

The woman or from what he heard from the man was the priestess was not the same lady from before. _Thank the gods._ And there were four other men, including the one who had asked about his condition. All of them except for one seemed to be soldiers.._ If that's what you want to call them._ Then there was one farmer or village person.

"Can you talk?" asked the priestess.

_I still can not figure out what their motivation is, or what they are planning on doing with me, but I will play along. As if I don't suspect a thing._

"Yes" he answered with a raspy voice. The priestess noticed his voice right away.

"Gentle Men, can you please fetch me some water, please?"

All of them stood up at once.

"Yes ma'am!"

They all scurried off .

"Thank you" Inutaishou said, trying his damn hardest to be polite, act respectful and humbled. _Gag! I would much rather be stabbed!_

"How did this happen to you?"

_So she is not connected to the person who did this to me……….._

"I do not know."

"You are a lucky one. Me thinks that you might have fallen to a Demon; dog demon to be exact."

"Oh? Do you really think so?" Inutaishou tried his damn hardest not to laugh

"Yes, there are others in the forest who have been fatally wounded. It also seems that maybe there was two of them, but it is not clear."

"It is lucky I am still alive then" Inutaishou said. He wanted to ask on about the demon, but he thought he would still look to suspicious, but he had to get his strength back, find out what they did to him, and get the hell out of here.

The men had come back in with the water in a very wide and shallow bucket. (Weird bucket)

_They might have tried to poison the water, but I can not be poisoned! Well wait a minute……… didn't I just get defeated by an old lady! Plus there is the fact that I am weak, but oh well. Bottoms up!_

Inutaishou sat up and looked into the water…………… Something was not right……….. he stared at the water for a very long time.

"What happened to me?" he said out load (not meaning to though.)

His hair was normal as in not whitish, grayish. The hair on his head was completely black. Still the same length, but black though. No nothing!

His eyes were black as well. They were no longer the beautiful golden that shot woman in the heart. On his checks were no longer the two markings that he had had sense birth. He didn't have fangs either! It was all gone!

He almost looked like a hu………………………..

That was it! They had turned him into a mortal! No wait! It was not them; not these people here with him! He was pretty sure of that! They didn't even seem to really know what had happened to him……… or this human him.

_That wench really did screw me up! I can kiss my land good bye! What am I to do! There must be a way I can go back!_

All of the sudden he was no longer able to do something that he had always been able to do before and up until now he had taken for granit. He was not able to stay calm.


	6. Introductions

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! SORRY BUT I DON'T!**

**I would also like to apologize for not up dating in a really long time. Things have come up and I have just been putting this off. SORRY! My Grandmother has been declining recently and I have been running back and forth with my mother from this state to the other, plus high school just plain sucks.**

Inutaishou started panicing. He couldn't breath properly, he was starting to sweat, and he couldn't keep his mind straight. The Priestess and men around him looked even more concerned.

"What's wrong?" the priestess shouted. "Quick help him drink down some water"

The two men held him down and helped made him drink some water. The Priestess ran off to get the doctor.

She soon came back with a doctor. He felt Inutaishou's forehead and listened to his heart beat.

"He is sweating all over." The doctor concluded.

"_Well I could have told you that"_ Inutaishou thought." _Worthless, human doctor."_

"We will have to draw blood. That is the only way!" the Doctor said with a better conclusion.

"Ummmm…. Are you sure doctor?"

"He looks kind of white, maybe that's because he lost blood….." Inquired the men.

"Then he would have a wound now wouldn't he?" The doctor fought back.

"Yeah that's true, but well….. It seems like every time that you try this method the worse the patient seems to get….."

Inutaishou once again attempted to get up. He did not want to get into a worse condition than he already was. He told them that he was feeling fine and that he is Ok and that he just needed to rest.

"Well, I don't know what we should do Doctor. He says he is fine, but he is very pale, sweating a lot, breathing heavily, and looks uneasy." The Priestess stated.

Inutaishou just wanted them to leave so he could try to figure things out. He wanted so badly to kill them all or just rip all their guts out, but he could not. He was in no position to be able to do that. He was their equal right now and there was nothing that he could do about it. It seems as though they were not aware that he was in fact the Great Demon Inutaishou Lord of the West, Ruler of the dog demons, and the killer whose name caused great distress in the hearts of all mortals.

They were just about to leave when a new voice appeared.

"Hello? Doctor? Priestess are you here?" The voice sounded so sweet. It was a very beautiful, calming voice, but it was shy and quiet.

"Lady Izayoi!" Exclaimed every body in the room. All of them did a deep bow.

In walked, no glided a young woman. The most beautiful figure that he had ever seen in his entire life walked in to the room. She had long black hair that touched the ground and the biggest brown eyes that pierced his soul, even though they were not looking at him. She wore an elegant kimono with multiple layers, which indicated that she was a girl was of high status in the human world (they did the same things in his clan.) The first outside layer was of a light green and the inside was red and pink. She was very young though, she looked almost to be about 13 maybe. She was very flat cheasted he had to say. Her lips were so pink and rosey that he just wanted to walk up to her and bight her lower lip softly. Her cheeks were very smooth and not a pimple on them. She looked like an angel, but her nose was almost a little too small for her face, but Inutaishou just found that even more cute than she already was(Kawaii!.)

_What the hell is going on! I have never had this many emotions all at once before! Even for a human this seems a little too much. She must be one of the Ladies or the Lady of this village. Man though, she is beautiful. Perhaps she is even more beautiful than Sesshomaru's mother/my previous mate. Wait a minute! This is insane! She is a mortal! I'm a great Lord demon! I shouldn't even be looking at her, although right now I'm a mortal like her…………… But I really am I demon as my true form! I must not offend her though, so I better act normally and not look like a complete pervert._

He was able to keep his face as it normal as possible with his stone cold face (the same face that Sesshomaru has on all the time.)

"Is this the gentle man that the Urohachi boys found in the woods?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes it is my lady! He just came to about half an hour ago." the doctor said with a deep bow.

"I see" The young lady walked over to him to get a better look. She looked down upon him seeing as he was not looking at her as most men did when they first saw her. He infact had a pretty solid face on him. He had long black hair that was kinda thin, a very manly stern face though, bushy eye brows, and deep black eyes. She had been told many times she had an act for reading eyes and it was true most of the time. She looked into his eyes. He looked like he was a warm friendly fellow most of the time, but he was hiding something, perhaps a worry or doubt.

.He had almost a tan skin tone to him yet at the same time it was very clean and well kept. Like herself he had no pimples, moles or other things on his face.

"I may assume that you are the Lady of this village? Izayoi was it? I am surprised that I have not heard of your beauty in the other lands. All of them would not have done you justice any ways." Inutaishou was use to having to be charming to people that he didn't like, specially with woman (.)

The Izayoi stopped in her tracks and blushed.


End file.
